The Mechanical Military
by Hawke DS
Summary: Chapter 2:The rioters have somehow managed to get their hands on military weapons almost killing Max. Nell after hearing this calls a meeting for all of the countries to try and figure out who's behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

ADVANCE WARS

-

The last night was a bitter one, winter was moving in on Wars World. All of the leaves were changing into different colors and falling off of the trees. On a border patrol for the Orange Star Army, reports of rioting in the not that well defended cities came in. "Colonel Marsh!" a husky general called out after reading the reports.

A shorter muscular type guy who had been a colonel now for a long time now because of an accidental misfire during the last invasion of the Black Hole Army came into the dimly lit tent, medals of all sort were on his chest showing his loyalty in battle and obedience outside of battle. "Yes general?"

The general leaned back in his chair, arms folded in front of him. "I need you to take your battalion off of the borders and bring them into the cities, there have been a few riots lately and CO Nell thinks the Black Hole Army won't be back for awhile."

Marsh shuddered at the thought of going to help get rid of the rioters who had already resisted and killed some infantry units so far "Yes, Sir" he replied.

The General sat started to slouch "you will receive further information at the debriefing room."

Marsh started to leave but the General stopped him "look towards promotion to the CO academy after you deal with the riots depending on how well you do."

Marsh looked at him with surprise "thank you sir! Do you think I have a chance at making it to CO?"

The general looked him over carefully, "you have as much of a chance as anyone else, maybe even a little more."

Marsh opens the tent door and with a final "Thank you" leaves the general's tent. Entering the debriefing room in the main tent all of the men inside stood at attention and saluted. Marsh walked across and notice a newspaper on one of the tables, the headlines read: Another Riot in the Capital City of Orange Star. When he finally made it to where the officer was the officer noticed him, "oh-yes, Colonel Marsh I believe, I am Captain Goodman, as you have probably already heard, another riot has happened. Many have died and buildings have been burnt to the ground."

Marsh shifted uneasily, "and I heard that I was chosen to go to the riots."

Goodman pointed at the board, "correct, you'll have to come in from the north because of the intense rioting in the southern part of the city."

Marsh looked over the map, "Why the sudden ferocious rioting?"

Goodman pointed at Black Hole, "If my suspicions are right it's either because the people don't like us having all of these wars with Black Hole, or Black Hole is up to something."

--

In a part of Blue Moon in a cave unknown to anyone but the workers. Stalactites and stalagmites were being cleared away by bulldozers and other machinery while supplies were being shipped. The foreman looked up from his set of blue prints, "why the heck do the people in the mysterious letter want an underground building for?"

A young apprentice looked up from the work he was doing, "who cares? They're paying us really good, isn't that what matters?"

The foreman looked back down at his blueprints muttering to himself, "I guess; I just hope that I'm not helping the Black Hole Army, this area over here look like a factory of some sort that I've never built before."

A stranger walks up behind him, "yes, that is a factory, we're making these really expensive stuff for rich people."

The foreman jumped in surprise, "you scared the crap out of me! You must be the representative of the people who want to build this…thing. I'm the foreman Greg Johnson."

The stranger stuck out his hand warmly, "nice to meet you Greg, my name is Russel, I overheard you saying that you hope the Black Hole Army isn't making this, well, you don't have to worry about that, the people who are making this building and factory probably hate Black Hole more than you."

Greg shook his head, "I doubt anyone hates Black Hole more than me, I fought in the first war that Black Hole made, and I regret killing any of those Orange Star soldiers." Russel shrugs, "I'd better get going to the next job." Greg focused back on his blueprints, "he said that they were making stuff for rich people, if that's the case, why the secret exit?"

---

The leaves of the trees rustled outside of the huge military office building, smoke could be seen rising from the southern horizon. A few young adults were leaving the building after joining the Orange Star military. Orange Star is usually a peaceful country, but lately there was some rioting going on for no apparent reason yet known. People who had been arrested were interrogated but the only thing that any of them would say is, "we want peace. Disband your entire military or else these riots will continue."

Nell was in her luxurious, wide spaced office building. Over the purple carpeting was a huge rug with the Orange Star symbol in the middle. The blinds were open, letting the sun shine brightly through the windows. Nell wore a purple dress that went down to about the knees. She also had flowing blonde hair that fell down to her upper back. Nell was the leading CO in the Orange Star military. She was respected by many nations for her knowledge and ability to finish a war quickly. She was busy reading some of the financial reports due to the rioting when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in came one of her top intelligence officers. "CO Nell, we have some startling reports. There has been multiple riots now in the countries of Blue Moon, Green Earth, Yellow Comet, and Black Hole. In one of the pockets of a Yellow Comet citizen police found a piece of paper with information on upcoming riots. Someone has to be behind all of this, it couldn't be Black Hole because they have been rioted too."

Nell took the reports from him. "Are you sure Capt. Earle? Maybe Black Hole have been faking that they have had riot attacks to make us think that they're not the ones behind all of this."

Capt. Earle replied, "we are positive. The Blackbirds that are over there have some good photos there on page fourteen."

Nell flipped to page fourteen, "yes, you're right. Why would the Black Hole Army fake the riots, they are fairly expensive. Did you notice anything odd when you visited the prisons yesterday?"

Capt. Earle shook his head, "I'm afraid not, they all looked like innocent civilians to me, most were middle class too, so it's not like they're a bunch of bums."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in." called Nell.

A woman came running in, "CO Max is on line three wanting to talk to you, he sounds pretty upset." **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

I know, I know, it's sort of slow to start but it will hopefully pick up after awhile.

So what do you think of it? Please review and tell me because I want to know if I should stop this one and make another one. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Nell picks up the phone and goes to line three. "Max, what's the matter?"

Max's angry voice could be heard threw the phone across the room. Nell quickly drew her head away from the phone. "Nell! Guess what happened!"

She puts her mouth back up to the phone. "First you have to calm down please."

But Max just couldn't. "Calm down you tell me! You don't even know what happened!" Capt. Earle rolled his eyes. "I bet he just forgot one of his workouts."

Nell ignored this remark. "Max, you have to calm down, that's and order! You're giving me one of my headaches yelling into the phone like that. Where are you and what's wrong?"

Max's voice died down a little but was still quite loud. "The base I was at was attacked by rioters, thousands of them. They were just too much for even my army. I am at the hospital right now in Staraya Ushotsa and of all the six hundred fifty some men that I had before, only forty of us are in fair condition."

Nell seemed very worried. "Max, tell me everything. An army of rioters that big could take out any of the towns nearby."

Max got mad again at the thought of towns being destroyed. "Well" he began. "I was in my tent reading some reports on the riots when I heard a couple of shots outside. Someone called for help on the radio so I yelled into it and told everyone to get to their posts. I grabbed my rifle, ran out my tent, and looked around. I saw what I didn't want to see. The guards that were on patrol were lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Most of my men were already in position when there was some more shots from the woods to the east. There was a call on the radio for me, the guy said that gas and oil was drained out of all of my tanks, at that moment there was a huge explosion taking out all my tanks and a lot of my men. Then some bazookas started firing out of the trees taking out all of my recons and anti air. I tell you these weren't ordinary rioters, they had tons of military weapons. We fired back until the enemy firing had almost stopped, but then the enemy started shooting at us from all around. I told everyone to run to the eastern woods because the rioters there were probably dead. I was right, most of them were dead, and they were rioters, but overnight they had placed landmines all around the base, more of my men died. So we ran into the woods and killed the rest of the rioter that were in the area and I gave the order to run to the nearest town were most of us got medical attention and are waiting for further orders."

Nell was concerned. "How many guys do you have left? Are you hurt at all?"

Max didn't want to get Nell too worried. "I was only hit once, non-mortal. I lost a lot of men today, I only have a tenth of the guys I had this morning."

Nell wasn't convinced. "Have you seen a doctor?" Max replied boldly. "Not until all of my men have seen a doctor first."

Nell went back to business. "Max, evacuate all of the surrounding towns quickly, send some of your men to each town for extra security. You will meet Colonel Marsh in New Point, take one of his recon units and come here to the capital city. There will be a meeting held here with CO Sami, Andy, you, and some of our best agents and generals. Whoever is behind all of this is going to pay in full for their misdeeds, Nell over and out."

Nell hangs up the pone and looks up at Capt. Earle. "We have big trouble Captain, get all of the intelligence on the riots you can and get some of the COs from other countries to come too. It will be held the day after tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours."

Capt. Earle salutes and leaves the room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." called Nell.

One of Black Hole's messengers walks into the room. "CO Nell, I have a message from the leader of the Black Hole military, Hawke."

Nell knew that whatever the message was it was bound to be bad. "What does it say?" The messenger hands Nell the letter telling her. "The letter is short because Hawke was a little busy at the time."

Nell opens the letter and reads it. After she was done reading it the messenger asks. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what the letter was all about?"

Nell looks up from the letter. "It's just about him blaming us on all of the riots and telling us to stop them or he will attack us too."

The messenger pulls out a pen and a piece of paper. "What do you say back to him?" Nell shrugs. "Just tell him that we are going to have a meeting here the day after tomorrow and figure out who really is behind it all, and that he can send one of his COs too. That's all."

The messenger bows deeply. "Thank you for your time CO Nell."

With that he leaves the room.

--

Greg was doubtful that the Black Hole wasn't really behind the making of this building, but somehow he sensed something fishy about it all, even if Black Hole was making it there was still something wrong. Greg was muttering to himself as usual when his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

The voice of Russel could be heard on the other side. "I got some news for you Greg, the person paying for this building to be built is coming out to your job right now. He wants to talk to you about the possibility of hiring a hundred or more guys because he wants to get the building done right away."

Greg started to get irritated. "Look Russel, I have enough trouble with all of the apprentices right now calling every five minutes with the stupidest questions, but to get more would be almost impossible for me."

Russel seemed to be stricken by a lightning bolt. "Do you not realize how much money that guy has, if you do every thing he wants he'll give you a HUGE bonus when you're done, I think."

Greg starts for the entrance of the building. "I hear a vehicle outside I'd better go."

They both hang up their phones. When Greg makes it to the entrance he almost runs into a man with the most expensive suit he had ever seen. Greg was astonished at how muscular this man was also. The muscular man looked at Greg. "Are you the foreman here?"

Greg nodded his head. "Yep, I'm the foreman here, my name is Greg Johnson."

They shook hands. "My name is Regal; I'm the one who wants this thing built. To get down quickly to business I was wondering if you could get this done faster than it is already going."

Greg stammered. "To tell you the truth, no, and if you did it would be extremely hard."

Regal started to get edgy. "I'm paying you a lot more than a usual person would pay you, you should work a lot harder because of this. Let's see, today is Monday, if you don't finish the building by the end of the month which is almost a week now, you'll be hearing from me."

Regal turns and starts to walk away but stops and turns around as if he had forgotten something. "Here is a million dollars for you and you're crew to use to finish the building by next month, any extras you have after you're done is to be split with your crew. Get it done."

He turns around and leaves the building. **End of Chapter 2**

Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


End file.
